


Thunder And Lightning

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: #ereriweek2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds his boyfriend in the bedroom closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder And Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> ereri week day six: storm.

The power had gone out long ago, and Levi wasn’t sure how long he had been crouched in his closet.  He was completely curled into one corner, legs bent right up to his chest and his head cowered under his arms.  His phone was clutched tightly in one of his hands, but he didn’t have the guts to uncurl his body in order to read the texts that he had been receiving.

There was another crack of lighting as thunder rolled over the house, and Levi whimpered, terrified.

 

Eren had been trying to get home for the better part of the storm, and growled as he finally pulled into the driveway. He knew exactly what he was going to find, and where he was going to find it, and he wished traffic hadn’t been a nightmare so he could have been home to help his boyfriend sooner. Before getting out of the car, he found the house key and grabbed his work briefcase from the passenger seat. With a deep breath, he stepped out of his car and ran to the front door through the heavy downpour. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside and took his shoes off, not even bothering to put them away properly. He set down his briefcase and shucked off his coat and left them all laying at the front door, which he quickly locked.

As he made his way through the house towards the bedroom, he slowly undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, which had become damp through his thin jacket.  The storm had come out of nowhere, it hadn’t been anywhere in the forecast that morning.

He tried the lights as he walked into the bedroom and sighed, not surprised by them not turning on.  He peeled off his shirt and threw it into the hamper before following them up with his pants.  He quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and decided he’d grab a hoodie from the closet, because he knew he’d be in there soon enough.

He slowly slid the door to the side, revealing his boyfriend cowering on the floor as another bolt of lighting lit up the room. Levi whined and tried to make himself smaller in the corner.  Sighing, Eren quickly grabbed a hoodie and threw it over himself before crawling into the closet with Levi.

“Hey, hey.  I’m home now, don’t be scared.”  He said quietly, closing the door of the closet enough to block Levi from view of the window.  “I’m sorry I haven’t been home until now.”

Levi shook his head.  “I know you were at work.”  He said, voice sounding much smaller than what Eren was used to. It broke his heart to see him like this.

Eren and Levi had been together long enough for the younger boy to know why he did this.

 

 

When Levi was much, much younger, he had been home alone.  He wasn’t sure where his mother had gone, but she was nowhere to be found.  A storm rolled in, and all was well.  He’d been through storms before, though this was the first time alone.  He knew he’d be fine.

It was well after the power had gone off that he decided he’d try and sleep through it.  He was nearly asleep when there was a rather large bolt of lighting, as though it had been right outside his room.  His heart was pounding, but he was still okay and slowly started to drift off once more.

That was when the smoke alarms started sounding, and when he opened his eyes, he could see a dark haze rolling through the house. Terrified, he called out for his mother, but she still hadn’t arrived home.  He had no way of getting in touch with her, and young Levi slid open his window and jumped out into the rain from his bedroom, forever thankful he was on the main floor.

He stepped back from the house and saw the far end of the structure lit up by flames.  His eyes were wide as he watched his house fall apart.  He looked around the neighbourhood, all the houses windows were black.  He didn’t know what to do, and all he could manage was to crouch down and watch his house burn.

By the time the fire trucks came, it was far too late for them to save the majority of the house.  The small family had lost everything by the time Levi’s mother came home.

 

 

Eren bit the inside of his lip as he let his arm curl around Levi’s waist.  He could feel the man trembling under his touch, and he wanted so bad to take all his pain and fear away.

“Levi, c’mere.”  Eren tugged the man closer, and he eventually uncurled himself to crawl up and straddle the boy’s lap, hiding his face in the hollow of his neck.

At any other given time, Eren would take advantage of such a position, but this was a special case by far.  He moved his hands soothingly up and down Levi’s back and slowly felt the muscles under his thin shirt start to relax.

“I’m here, you don’t have to be scared anymore.” Eren mumbled against Levi’s shoulder as the man’s grip around his shoulders slackened.  “It’ll pass by and everything will be okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

There was another flash of lighting, which caused Levi to tense up again, though with Eren’s soothing voice, he relaxed almost immediately.

“I feel so pathetic, Eren.”  Levi mumbled against the boy’s neck.  “I’m a grown-ass man, I shouldn’t be hiding in a closet.”

“Babe, you’re not pathetic.  You have all the reason to be scared.”  Eren said quietly.  “It’s completely understandable.”

“The fire was twenty years ago.”

“That doesn’t matter.”  Eren muttered, letting one of his hands up to comb through Levi’s hair.  “You are allowed to be scared.”

Levi whimpered once more as more thunder boomed overhead.

“Why do you put up with me?”  The man asked timidly, holding Eren closer if it was even possible.

“Because I love you.  Because I know so much about you I know this is pretty much your only weakness.  Because I love you, and I love how you’ve taken care of me too.  You take care of me when I’m sick, when my dad is flipping his shit, when my mom is in hospital…” Eren trailed off to a pause causing Levi to pull back from his neck.  “I don’t _put up_ with this one weakness you have, Levi. I love this one weakness because I love every part of you.  I love both your strengths and your flaws.  You’re strong despite this.  I mean, you fight against corporate douchebags on the daily, not just anyone could do that. “

“Eren, you’re a corporate douchebag. You work at Titan Corp—”

“Shhh…” Eren hushed Levi by placing his finger over the man’s lips.  “We don’t talk about work at home.  “What I’m trying to say is, I don’t mind hiding in a closet with you because you’re frightened, because I love you, and if you feel safe in here then I want to be in here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! they brighten my day :D
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
